il est où le bonheur?
by Harilinn
Summary: Nous sommes la veille du nouvel an. La joie n'est pas au rendez-vous. Ce sont les premières fêtes de fin d'année après la fusillade de mai dans le loft du romancier...


Côté face

31 décembre 2016, loft des Castle.

Il était 18h30, le dernier jour de l'année touchait à sa fin. La Grande Pomme avait revêtu comme à chaque fois son plus beau manteau pour offrir à ses habitants des fêtes de Noël inoubliables. La ville grouillait d'activité et l'excitation du passage à la nouvelle année était palpable. Quoi de mieux, en effet, que de voir s'élever dans le ciel cette grosse boule de lumière égrenant les dernières secondes de l'année au rythme des cris en délire d'une foule agglutinée devant ce phare symbole d'espoir et de promesses à venir.

Pour Kate, la magie de ce jour avait perdu depuis longtemps déjà de sa superbe. Elle ne savait plus très bien depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait face à la fenêtre du loft à contempler la ville revêtir son habit pour la nuit. New-York semblait lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'avancée inexorable de la pénombre. Kate, comme tout noctambule, aimait regarder ce moment entre clair/obscur où tout est incertain, instable où même la lumière artificielle des lampadaires vacille avant de se stabiliser et apporter son halo protecteur à la population.

Comme pour oublier le passé récent, la décoration du loft avait été fraîchement refaite. Tout du sol au plafond avait été remanié selon les codes esthétiques en vogue actuellement à Manathan mais rien en cet instant ne semblait pouvoir alléger cette atmosphère pesante . Seuls quelques biblos minimalistes rappelaient aux visiteurs que nous étions en période de fête.

Debout et immobile au milieu de cet espace, Katherine Castle tentait de se réinventer. Mais voilà ! comment faire quand ce qui vous habite n'est que vide ? Habillée comme pour aller faire son footing matinal, en veste et pantalon de jogging gris clair, elle tenait sa tasse de thé si fermement que ses doigts étaient devenus blanc par le manque d'afflux sanguin et étaient gagnés à présent par des fourmillements. La menthe contenue dans son mug était froide comme son corps. Elle paraissait ne plus avoir d'emprise sur lui. Des oscillations frénétiques partant du bas du dos jusqu'au niveau des épaules la parcouraient comme une énième tentative pour récupérer la chaleur disparue.

Le teint blême et les traits tirés par la fatigue mentale accumulée compliquaient la tâche du capitaine pour son retour d'ici deux jours, au 12th Precinct. La paperasse non traitée allait l'occuper au moins pour les 3 prochaines semaines la tenant éloigner des affaires criminelles en cours ce qui pour la première fois de sa vie, la réconfortait.

C'est un bruit de klaxon provenant de la rue en contre-bas qui l'a fit sortir de sa transe et se diriger tel un automate vers ce qui était devenu le refuge de son ennui et le lieu privilégié de l'expression de ses pensées maussades. Elle s'affala donc dans le sofa pour y récupérer la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi high-tech dernier cri. Le contact moelleux de l'assise lui fit repenser aux différentes activités qui avaient eut lieu à cet endroit même et le plaisir qu'elle y avait pris. Elle se figea un instant bercée par ces doux souvenirs. Comme tout ça lui semblait loin aujourd'hui. C'est non sans mal que Kate retrouva coincée entre l'assise et le dossier le précieux sésame. Comme à chaque fois, elle se débattait avec la multitude de touches et d'options là où un vrai Geek aurait déchiffré et compris l'utilité de tous ces machins en un quart de seconde. Elle fut à de nombreuses occasions tentée d'appliquer la méthode Han Solo avec le tableau de bord du Faucon lorsqu'il refusait d'obtempérer mais Kate se ravisait inlassablement préférant dégainer un coup de poing rageur dans l'un des coussins du sofa. Installée, la télécommande à la main, le balaye des chaînes pouvait démarrer. Aucune chanson n'était assez bonne pour calmer ses angoisses. Elle zappait donc au gré des extraits ou des pubs qui venaient interférer dans son processus de recherche de L'UNIQUE. Lassée de cette recherche vaine, elle écoutait les dernières paroles qui s'offraient à elle de Bohemian Rhapsody qui résonnèrent tel un équo dans sa tête…

\- [...] Nothing really matters to me[...]

\- si seulement c' était mon cas... pensa-t-elle.

Sa vue se brouilla quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le cliché qu'elle venait de sortir de son enveloppe datant du mois de mai dernier.

Côté Pile

Tribecca, 18h45

La foule était dense peuplait par des personnes aux profils différents. D'un côté les opportunistes, de l'autre les retardataires et au milieu les prévoyants. Les premiers arpentaient les rues à la recherche d'un restaurant avec de la place. Les seconds qui prenant conscience de l'échéance cherchaient, désespérés, de quoi préparer leur réveillon. La dernière catégorie elle, avançait d'un pas décidé vers son foyer afin de finir les préparatifs et de dresser sa table dans un timing parfait. Pour une fois, les origines sociales et le niveau de vie n'étaient pour rien dans le comportement de ces citadins. Bien qu'agissant sous des motivations différentes ces New-Yorkais étaient au fond tous animés de la même envie de rendre ce dernier jour de l'année agréable. Des queues importantes jusque sur le trottoir s'organisait autour des devantures dans l'attente d'être servi. En prenant le temps d'analyser l'ensemble de ces personnes, on aurait pu certainement y voir un condensé de ce qui rendait si particulier le citoyen de la Grosse Pomme. En accordéon tels des serpents les masses se déplaçaient lentement par des mouvements fluides au fur et à mesure que les traiteurs et les restaurants délivraient les commandes. A cette heure avancée, il n'était plus question d'un grand festin fait maison mais bien d'un repas clé en main.

Le visage fermé, une silhouette déambulait d'un pas lent parmi la foule trépidante. La colonne vertébrale très légèrement penchée vers l'avant, on ne pouvait savoir extérieurement si Richard Castle peinait sous le poids de ses courses ou de ses pensées. Il semblait avoir vieillit plus que de raison. Sur ses tempes des cheveux blancs avaient élus domiciles et sa perte de poids lui durcissait les traits. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été de tout repos et avaient laissé des traces mentalement et physiquement. Cette année, il n'avait pas eu le coeur de décorer l'appartement refait à neuf et c'est Kate contre tout attente qui avait disséminé çà et là quelques biblos de Noël. Alexis et Martha avaient d'autres projets pour ce soir. Kate et lui allaient donc passer la soirée en tête à tête. En tant normal, il aurait mis les petits plats dans les grands mais cette fois ce serait sobre.

Un léger rictus vint se poser sur le coin de sa bouche contrastant avec ses yeux qui suintaient la mélancolie d'un temps où ses pitreries auraient à coup sûr réconforté sa femme. Ce sourire n'était pas mort mais juste endormi. Il en avait eu la preuve quelques minutes plus tôt chez son traiteur québécois où sa commande pour ce soir l'attendait. Il aimait parler en français avec lui histoire pour Rick, de se perfectionner et pour l'autre de renouer avec la langue de molière version Acadienne. Castle se délectait des mots et expressions typiques de ce coin du Canada qui sonnaient à son oreille comme une douce mélodie joyeuse. Comment en effet, rester insensible à ce fort accent qui redonnerait vie à un mort.

Tabarnak et magasiner avaient été les premiers mots que l'écrivain avait mémorisé.

Cette fois, rien de canadien dans le mot avec lequel ils avaient tout deux eu un fou-rire. C'est une simple réflexion de Rick sur le lapin chasseur qui trônait sous la vitre réfrigérée du présentoir qui déclencha ce moment unique. Pour l'écrivain qu'il était, ce terme de lapin-chasseur lui semblait inapproprié et il n'y avait bien que chez Chantal Goya qu'un lapin pouvait être un chasseur. Maximilien, son traiteur, esquissa un sourire et sur ces paroles s'empressa d'ajouter que ce n'était pas la seule bizarrerie chez le lapin. Cuniculiculture ! Voilà ce mot que Max venait de prononcer laissant Rick dans l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-on décemment désigner l'élevage de lapin par ce nom aussi saugrenu. A moins qu'il fasse, comme précisa l'artisan, référence à sa façon fulgurante d'effectuer l'acte de procréation. Le cheminement dans la tête de Rick ne fut pas long et l'image le fit rire. Il alla même plus loin en décomposant le mot expliquant ainsi qu'on aurait pu tout aussi l'utiliser pour définir un mouvement du type Pop-culture mais sur un plan

s'adressant à un public majeur. Ce mouvement aurait réuni deux pratiques assez répandues dont l'une plaisait particulièrement à Rick.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire d'autant plus fort que la file d'attente à ce moment précis n'était constitué que d'homme majeur.

C'est avec ce souvenir en tête et avec un esprit un peu plus léger que Castle se dirigeait à présent vers son caviste situé une rue plus loin.

22 mai 2016

Derrière la porte du loft des voix assourdies par l'épaisseur du blindage se faisaient entendre. On pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans leurs intonations. Richard avait cru bon de renforcer la sécurité de l'appartement au fil des visites indésirables survenues depuis qu'il suivait sa muse. A en croire l'agitation qui régnait au-delà de l'entrée, la mesure semblait efficace en apparence seulement. L'oreille collait contre la porte, plus un bruit ne parvenait à Sean Davenport qui vociférait auprès d'Henri le concierge de l'immeuble.

\- dépêchez-vous bon sens ! Chaque minute compte... .

L'ancien médecin militaire, voisin et ami de Richard depuis 10 ans ne le savait que trop bien. Le pauvre Henri, en état de choc, s'affairait tant bien que mal à insérer son pass dans la serrure. Le pallier en cet instant semblait matérialiser le seuil entre deux mondes qui se côtoient chaque jour sans vraiment se voir celui des vivants et celui des gisants.

Rien n'avait filtré dans la rue qui ronronnait paisible et sereine ignorant tout de ce qui se jouait quelques mètres plus haut. Virginia, la femme de Sean, attendait anxieuse au pied de l'immeuble l'arrivée des secours qui s'annonçaient déjà dans le lointain. C'est elle qui les avait prévenus quelques minutes plus tôt. L'anniversaire de mariage des Davenport approchait. Ayant vu le couple Castle pénétrer dans l'immeuble, elle s'était rendue à leur appartement pour donner en main propre leurs invitations. Le cri de Kate et les détonations des balles qui parvinrent jusqu'à elle l'avaient laissée sans voix et désemparée face à cette porte close. Tout ceci n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle comme un vieux vinyle rayé dans la tête de cette septuagénaire.

C'est à vive allure et sirène hurlante que roulait les gars en direction du 425 Broome street avec à l'arrière Martha et Alexis Castle. L'appel d'urgence leur avait été transmis alors qu'ils raccompagnaient la grand-mère et sa petite fille à l'agence de détective pour récupérer leurs effets personnels emportés à la va-vite face à la menace Loksat. Pas un mot prononcé depuis l'annonce. Les visages étaient crispés et la tension palpable cher Javier et Kevin. A quoi bon parler, ils se connaissaient par coeur et comme tout flic qui se respecte savaient intérioriser quand la situation le nécessité. Martha faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas craquer devant Alexis qu'elle tentait de réconforter. La jeune femme pleurait à chaude larme et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire comme durant la longue absence de son père. Les premiers agents de police arrivés sur place avaient foncés au dernier étage dès qu'ils avaient posé pied à terre. La situation sous contrôle au loft, ils commençaient à déployer le cordon de sécurité autour de la scène de crime tout en éloignant les bados trop curieux. C'est dans la précipitation que la voiture des Bros s'immobilisa à quelques mètres des trois ambulances qui moteurs tournant patientaient prêtes à repartir avec leurs passagers. La presse serait bientôt là et cette idée donnait la nausée à Ryan qui voyait déjà les Unes à venir.

A l'étage, Sean n'avait rien pu faire pour l'inconnu appuyé contre le mur. Il n'avait plus de pouls. L'anxiété le fit se précipiter sur Richard et Kate qui gisaient immobiles main dans la main dans une gigantesque mare de sang. C'est légèrement rassuré mais pas sortit d'affaire qu'il constata que leurs pouls battaient toujours mais faiblement. Avec Henri, ils avaient tant bien que mal exercés des points de compression pour stopper l'afflux de sang qui coulait généreusement des plaies surtout chez Kate. Heureusement, les secours venus de la clinique Judson situé à 5 minutes à pied étaient arrivés rapidement. Ils avaient pris le relais afin de stabiliser les blessés et les évacuer.

Les deux brancards apparaissaient déjà à la sortie de l'immeuble. La matriarche et Alexis se précipitèrent dessus comme des femmes aux aboies avant d'être arrêtées au dernier moment par les ambulanciers.

\- Richard ! Richard !... » balbutia en sanglot Martha dans les bras du brancardier. C'est mon fils et sa femme, laisser moi les voir ! » hurla-t-elle.

\- Nous devons faire vite car leur état est critique ! Vous ne pouvez-pas monter avec nous mais vous pouvez nous suivre en voiture » finit par dire le secouriste qui s'engouffra à l'arrière du véhicule en refermant les portes derrière lui. C'est les gyrophares allumés et toutes sirènes hurlantes que les deux ambulances partir en trombe escortaient par la police. La troisième se chargerait plus tard du corps sans vie après les constations du légiste.

\- Grand-mère, je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent ! Pas maintenant ! Ils, Papa... » Alexis ne put terminer sa phrase étranglée par le chagrin alors que Martha venait l'étreindre pour la calmer et trouver elle aussi un peu de réconfort.

\- Ton père et Kate ont besoin de nous chérie ! On s'apitoiera plus tard quand ils seront sortis d'affaire. Viens trésor, il faut y aller.

Elles se dirigèrent prestement vers la voiture de police suivi d'un même élan par Ryan et Esposito.

\- Javier ! marmona Ryan des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Je sais Bro »! Répondit le latino.

Leurs mines en disaient long sur ce qu'ils avaient vu de Beckett lorsque son brancard était passé près d'eux.

Clinique Judson health

Les ambulances s'engagèrent comme à l'aller par le chemin le plus court. Elles avaient remonté Broome Street pour tourner à gauche à l'intersection avec Lafayette. Arrivées à l'angle du square Petrosino, elles avaient pris à droite pour s'engager sur Spring Street où se trouvait l'entrée principale des urgences de la clinique. La voiture des Bros bloquée par les rubalises et la foule des bados grossissante avait tracé tout droit coupant Broome Street pour rejoindre Crosby. La crown victoria avait tourné à droite à la première intersection pour rejoindre Spring Street et l'hôpital. Un peu plus de trois cent mètres séparés le loft des Castles de la clinique ce qui facilita la prise en charge rapide des deux blessés graves par les services d'urgence. Quand Martha, Alexis et les gars descendirent du véhicule, Kate et Richard étaient déjà à l'intérieur en direction des deux blocs opératoires mitoyens préparés pour leur intervention.

Quatre heures ! Quatre longues et interminables heures d'attente dans l'espace réservé à l'accueil des patients du service des urgences. Quatre heures à côtoyer la détresse humaine dans ce qu'elle a de plus dure avait fini de saper le moral d'Alexis. Son cerveau atrophié par la peur semblait ne plus donner sens à ce qu'elle voyait. Tout lui apparaissait comme irréel du SDF blessé et ivre décuvant sur sa chaise, à la femme aux ecchymoses sur le visage bien visibles en passant par le couple de parents anxieux s'impatientant pour leur fils de 8 ans fiévreux sans oublier les brancards de malades gémissants qui s'accumulaient dans le couloir faute de place dans les chambres ou d'une bonne couverture maladie. Son angoisse était à son paroxysme. Le hall d'accueil n'avait rien de rassurant pour la jeune Castle qui détestait les hôpitaux pour ce qu'ils représentaient de souffrance et parce qu'ils ne cessaient de la ramener à sa propre expérience avec son père l'année passée et celle de Kate 5 ans plus tôt. Le temps défilé lentement sur l'horloge accrochée au mur du secrétariat d'admission du service. L'esprit d'Alexis, lui, était comme suspendu observant la porte battante qui donnait accès aux salles d'opération. A chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait, c'était un nouveau nœud à l'estomac qui s'ajoutait dans le corps de la jeune femme. Guettant la prochaine ouverture, elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant ceux qui l'accompagnaient dans cet abîme en leur jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil.

Esposito comme tout flic impuissant face au destin ruminait en faisant les cent pas. Comment était-il passé à côté de l'évidence à savoir que Caleb Brown n'était pas mort. En temps normal, lui et Ryan aurait sûrement empêché ça, seulement la course contre la montre pour retrouver Castle les avait éloignés de l'enquête malgré eux. Loksat arrêté avec Beckett et Castle sains et saufs, ils pensaient avoir fait le tour de l'affaire. Les photos de la scène de crime qu'on venait de lui envoyer sur son portable n'étaient pas du genre à le rassurer sur la gravité de ce qui se passait dans les blocs. Un sentiment amer l'habitait. Si Beckett puis Castle n'avaient pas joué solo au départ, il ne serait sûrement pas là à attendre un miracle mais plutôt à siroter une bière ensemble.

Au téléphone, Ryan s'était isolé du brouhaha pour mieux entendre son interlocuteur. Ses traits du visage étaient tiraillés par le désespoir. Sa main gauche sur la hanche, il semblait en recherche d'équilibre face à un corps qui ne voulait plus le tenir. Son appui de fortune contrebalançait tant bien que mal l'effort que lui demandait le maintien de son cellulaire près de son oreille droite.

\- Jenny écoute!... Je n'en sais rien. Ils sont toujours aux blocs.

\- ...

\- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

\- ...

\- Non, je ne vais pas bien ! ,s'énerva-t-il.

\- ...

Kevin déglutit les larmes aux yeux.

\- Beckett...c'est Beckett...tu aurais vu son état.

\- ...

\- Non, c'était pire que la fusillade au cimetière…

\- ...

\- Bon sens, ce boulot aura ma peau…

\- ...

\- Je ...désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça... Prend soin des petits.

\- ...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le lieutenant jeta un regard vers la porte battante au moment où un chirurgien la franchissait pour s'adresser à Martha et Alexis.

K.O.

Mark Green chirurgien d'une quarantaine d'année avait prié les proches de Richard de venir avec lui dans un endroit plus calme pour exposer la situation. Ryan et Esposito n'étant pas de la famille restèrent assis à ronger leur frein dans ce hall qui devenait invivable. La pièce était contiguë au secrétariat des urgences et ressemblait fort à une salle de pause. Quatre fauteuils et une petite table basse encombrée de magasines composaient le mobilier de cet espace. Un distributeur était disposé contre le mur près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure de la clinique. Dehors, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et la lumière des vieux lampadaires à incandescence peinait à casser l'obscurité. Le contraste était saisissant avec celle blanchâtre des néons de la salle qui rendait les visages des deux femmes un peu plus blême encore. Caché derrière ses grosses lunettes, le regard du médecin restait impassible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à gérer cette situation et son sang froid était son meilleur allié face aux familles dans le désarroi. Sa voix était posée et tentait d'être rassurante. S'adressant à Martha, il brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer et commença son compte rendu post-opératoire.

\- Madame Rodgers, je tenais d'abord à vous dire que les opérations de votre fils et celle de votre belle-fille sont terminées. Je vais commencer par M. Castle que j'ai moi-même opéré si vous le voulez bien.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Martha enveloppa de sa main celle d'Alexis attendant pendue aux lèvres du médecin, l'énoncé du diagnostic.

\- Allez-y docteur, nous sommes prêtes.

\- A l'heure où je vous parle l'état de votre fils est stable.

La grand-mère et la petite fille se regardèrent soulagées, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement, il fut de courte durée.

\- Néanmoins, nous avons dû le placer dans un coma artificiel…

Les visages des deux femmes se figèrent. Alexis bulbutia quelque chose avant d'être coupé aussitôt par le docteur Green.

\- Durant l'opération, M. Castle a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons pu le réanimer mais aux vue des blessures infligées par la balle à fragmentation, son pronostic vital reste engagé pour les 24 heures à venir. Nous avons fait le maximum et nous allons continuer de le suivre. Tout dépend de lui maintenant. Les prochaines heures vont être décisives.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir, déglutit Alexis les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Il reste en soin intensif pour le moment. Vous pouvez, vous et votre grand-mère, le voir quelques minutes. Ensuite, vous devrez revenir demain.

Martha était au bord de la syncope.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il va s'en sortir ma chérie ! Comme à chaque fois, ton père nous reviendra et nous sortira une de ses phrases dont il a le secret.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, marmonna Alexis la boule au ventre sans être convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Ta grand-mère a toujours raison...une larme coulait le long du visage de la matriarche.

Le chirurgien réajusta ses lunettes et reprit la parole l'air toujours aussi grave.

\- Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'il est possible que M. Castle ait des séquelles. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son arrêt cardiaque aggrave les choses. Des organes ont pu être endommagés. Nous ne pourrons mesurer tout cela uniquement à son réveil.

Alexis et Martha restant silencieuses, il poursuivit pour ne pas faire durer cet instant difficile.

\- Avant de vous parlez de votre belle-fille, j'aimerais savoir si son …

\- JE SUIS LA ! Cria Jim dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée en faisant au passage sursauter tout son auditoire.

\- BON DIEU, COMMENT VA MA FILLE ? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien, implora-t-il.

Le corps médical avait informé Jim, Martha et Alexis à leur arrivée ce matin là qu'il entamait la procédure de réveil pour Kate et Richard car l'évolution de leur état de santé était encourageant. Jim venait d'arriver dans la chambre et regardait Kate dormir paisiblement. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures que sa fille avait reçu cette balle dans l'abdomen. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis son retour de voyage d'affaire par le premier avion qu'il avait trouvé. Lanie était venue avec Vikram et Hayley le récupérer à l'aéroport de la Guardia au terminal B. Le soir même, tout comme Martha et Alexis, il n'avait pu voir que brièvement sa Katy avant de devoir sortir de la clinique avec la matriarche et la jeune femme qu'il avait gentiment accueillies chez lui. S'en étaient suivies de longues heures à tuer le temps dans un silence presque monacal. Le sommeil pour eux trois n'était venu que par bribe.

Impossible pour ce père inquiet de savoir ce qui pouvait se passer actuellement dans la tête de son trésor. Il était dévasté par ce qu'il voyait et par les dégâts causés par la balle à fragmentation. Encore une fois, les mêmes raisons qui avaient failli lui coûter la vie cinq plus tôt avaient eu les mêmes conséquences sur son petit ange. Voilà tout ce que sa fille avait récolté à trop vouloir rendre justice et venger sa mère. Il aurait voulu la sermonner sur le champ en lui disant de profiter de la vie et d'arrêter de jouer les justiciers. Des héros, il y en avait plein les cimetières et cette idée le terrifiait.

Paradoxe de la chose, si la mort de sa femme était en partie la cause de la situation présente, Jim aurait justement aimé avoir Johanna auprès de lui au moment où leur fille allait se réveiller. Elle aurait trouvé les mots justes pour réconforter Kate. Il regardait à présent par la fenêtre sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il voyait à l'extérieur et au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée.

\- Où suis-je !

Furent les premiers mots à peine audibles que Kate prononça. Surpris, son père se précipita à son chevet pour lui prendre la main.

\- Katy ! C'est moi.

\- Papa ! ...balbutia-t-elle.

Elle peinait à ouvrir ses yeux. Elle avait un goût amer dans la bouche et la gorge sèche.

\- Papa ! Où suis-je ?

\- Tu es à l'hôpital ma chérie !

\- Quoi ! ..qu'est-ce… ?

\- On t'a tiré dessus, finit par dire Jim.

\- Tiré des...sus… ?! A ses mots, malgré le cerveau ankylosé, des images fulgurantes d'une extrême violence ressurgirent et d'un mouvement brusque, elle agrippa le bras de son père en prononçant d'une voix rauque et angoissée :

\- Rick ! Où est Rick !

\- Calme toi Kate, Richard se repose, mentit-il pour tenter de la rassurer.

\- mmhh..je..me..sens..pas bien.., gémit-elle.

\- Je ..veuux ..le..voir, marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et Jim appuya sur le bouton pour faire venir une infirmière.

Kate avait ouvert les yeux à de multiples reprises durant l'après-midi sans pouvoir toutefois prononcer un mot replongeant aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Ce n'est que le lendemain, une fois suffisamment consciente que le docteur Green vint la voir pour la première fois accompagné d'une infirmière.

\- Madame Castle, je suis ravi de vous voir éveiller.

Il prit le dossier de la patiente pour le consulter.

\- Vos constantes sont bonnes et votre fièvre est tombée.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Encore un peu vaseuse et endolorie, grimaça t-elle.

\- Si vous le permettez, je vais vous poser une série de question pour évaluer votre état.

\- Très bien, allez y, faite.

Kate regardait alternativement son père et le chirurgien. Le médecin était impassible ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Jim qui n'avait jamais su cacher quelque chose à sa fille.

Mark Green commença

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, quelle note attribuez vous à votre douleur actuelle ?

Kate, plutôt résistante réfléchit puis finit par dire :

\- Six, je donnerais six.

\- Bien, si la douleur augmente, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à une infirmière qui vous donnera ce qu'il faut. D'ici quelques heures, nous arrêterons les antalgiques par perfusion et nous passerons à un traitement par voie orale si votre niveau de douleur reste acceptable.

Le docteur continuait ses questions mais Kate répondait d'une oreille un peu distraite observant son père qui s'obstinait à regarder en direction de Green.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que me vous cachez ? Demanda t-elle alors au médecin. Il ne cilla pas ce qui ne surpris guère l'enquêtrice qu'elle était. Cette question était en fait indirectement destinée à son père. Elle espérait ainsi déceler un signe qui le trahirait. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps car Jim lui donna ce qu'elle recherchait. Son père s'était massé la nuque et avait mis la main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne se souvenait plus combien de fois son paternel avait pratiqué se rituel à chaque fois qu'il avait fallu aborder un sujet sensible. Maintenant elle en était convaincue, on ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Papa, qu'est ce que vous me cachez ? C'est Castle c'est ça! C'est Rick...Elle commençait à s'agiter.

\- Calmez- vous Madame Castle ! Votre mari va mieux. Il est sorti du coma …

\- Comment ça sorti du coma ? Papa tu m'as dit qu'il se reposait…

Jim ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- JE VEUX LE VOIR ! MAINTENANT...je ..

En voulant sortir du lit, une douleur extrêmement forte l'a saisie dans le bas ventre ce qui stoppa net son élan. Des gouttes de sueurs lui perlèrent sur le visage suivies de rictus de douleur. Fermant les yeux et essayant de se calmer, elle jura un grand coup entre deux pics intenses.

\- BON DIEU !..C'EST ….ATROCE...

\- Calme toi Katy !

\- JE HURLE SI JE VEUX !, dit-elle pliée en deux.

\- Je ...on voulait simplement attendre un peu avant de t'en parler…

\- ME PARLER DE QUOI ! CRACHEZ LE MORCEAU, hurla t-elle tordue par les nombreux pics qu'elle venait à nouveau de recevoir comme des coups de couteaux qu'on plantaient dans son ventre.

Jim se tourna alors vers le médecin en le scrutant d'un œil interrogateur. Qu'allait -il dire ou faire ?

Le silence gagna la chambre le temps que Katherine retrouve ses esprits et que l'infirmière l'installe à nouveau convenablement.

\- Madame Castle, je ne vous cacherais pas que votre opération n' a pas été de tout repos. Vous devez votre survie à la proximité de l'incident et aux poches de votre propre sang que vous avez stockés dans la banque spécialisée qui se trouve être accolée à notre clinique.

Kate déglutit à ces mots. Elle était une miraculée. L'air grave de Jim ne la rassurait pas pour autant.

\- Qu'est ce qui …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et souleva sa chemise d'hôpital comme pour se rassurer. Elle se figea pétrifiée. D'un geste d'une extrême lenteur elle relâcha son vêtement pour le remettre en place. La tête baissée et le regard hagard, ses yeux perlaient et on pouvait y lire une profonde angoisse. Kate lentement releva son visage en direction du docteur Green.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait.., gémit-elle à voix basse un léger filet de larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT !..., répéta-t-elle hystérique ne contrôlant plus ses larmes ni les spasmes de son corps qui ne faisaient que réveiller ses plaintes.

\- Ce que j'ai à vous dire va être difficile à entendre, répondit le médecin d'une voix qui se voulait la plus apaisante et douce possible.

Du couloir plutôt calme à cette heure de la matinée, on entendit distinctement le râle puissant d'une femme anéantie par le chagrin. A cet instant, Kate n'était plus. K.O fasse au destin qui se jouait d'elle encore une fois de la plus cruelle des façons.

\- Je veux mourir…., balbutia t-elle à bout de souffle n'arrivant plus à respirer tellement son corps et son cœur souffraient.

Envahie par le désespoir, elle sombrait à présent peu à peu dans le noir sous l'effet des sédatifs qu'on venait de lui administrer.

Pour toujours

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de Kate. Elle et Rick attendaient religieusement, assis dans leur fauteuil roulant médicalisé. La décision de leur venue avait demandé une longue discussion au sein du couple et celle-ci n'avait pas été émotionnellement de tout repos. Actant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, on les avait donc installés convenablement puis deux infirmières les avaient acheminés jusqu'ici. Un mélange d'appréhension et de profonde tristesse émanaient du jeune couple. La douleur physique semblait passer au second plan tant leur psyché était affecté par l'épreuve à laquelle ils faisaient face ensemble main dans la main. Attendant l'arrivée du responsable de service chargeait de les amener à leur rendez-vous, l'écrivain regardait sa femme avec une immense tendresse. C'est un corps décharné au visage abattu qui s'offrait à ses yeux rougis cernés de fatigue. Kate avait refusé de s'alimenter pendant deux jours et c'est avec toutes les peines du monde que Richard avait réussi à la convaincre de se nourrir. Voir sa muse dans cet état lui rendait l'attente d'autant plus longue et insupportable. Le trajet fut bref jusqu'à la salle dénommée Cerise. Seule la porte d'entrée les séparait maintenant de leur destination. Kate comme Rick prirent une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

\- Laissez- nous seuls, on se débrouillera, déclara Castle d'un ton éteint aux deux infirmières qui les avaient fait pénétrer à l'intérieur.

La pièce d'une trentaine de mètres carrés baignait dans une douce odeur florale. Les murs étaient peints dans une couleur apaisante et des chaises étaient disposées le long des murs à gauche et à droite du seuil là où se trouvaient encore Katherine et Richard Castle. A part les chaises, seule une petite table placée au fond de la pièce cassait l'espace de ce huis clos. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'éclairage. La lumière y était chaude et tamisée à l'image des veilleuses que l'on laisse aux bébés le soir venu. Rick, non sans avoir repris une grande inspiration, se leva et se mit en position derrière le fauteuil de Kate pour agripper les poignées de conduite.

\- Tu es prêtes ?, lui dit-il d'une voix douce près de son oreille.

\- Oui…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Comme pour ne pas rompre la quiétude de la pièce, ils parcoururent lentement la distance qui les séparait de la petite table nappée pour l'occasion. Ce qu'ils virent, une fois face à elle, les marquèrent dans leurs chairs et dans leurs âmes pour toujours.

Il était là, posé dans un couffin réservé habituellement au grand prématuré. Emmitouflé dans un drap épais, il semblait dormir paisiblement la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il avait attendu patiemment que ses parents viennent le voir dans sa chambre de fortune. Timide, il n'avait pas annoncé sa visite et s'était dissimulé pendant cinq mois aux yeux de tous se faisant tout petit. Sa mère n'avait pas vu ou su décrypter les signes de sa grossesse et cela la hantait. Au-delà de la détresse, au-delà de la souffrance, un fort sentiment de culpabilité lui cisaillait le cœur...

"Si tu veux pouvoir supporter la vie, sois prêt à accepter la mort. ", avait dit Sigmund Freud. Pour Castle, celle-ci était tout bonnement inacceptable tant la révélation de sa paternité l'avait ébranlé. Pas un n'avait pris la parole. Le moment était au recueillement et leurs sanglots suffisaient amplement à combler le silence.

La tempête laissa place bientôt à la contemplation.

\- Il est beau , n'est-ce pas ? , murmura Kate.

\- Oui...très beau...On...on a fait un beau bébé, répondit Rick la gorge nouée.

\- Tu...tu crois que notre petit garçon est en paix là où il est ?

Rick caressa tendrement la joue humide de sa femme qui pleurait à nouveau. Les jambes coupées, il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et essuya ses larmes qui perlaient.

\- Il est là, près de moi et je n'ose pas le toucher...il est si petit.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, qui va veiller sur lui...

Richard se mit à genoux et plaça sa tête sur les cuisses de Kate. Il laissa alors toute sa souffrance s'exprimer. Kate d'une main caressait les cheveux de son mari pour le réconforter et de l'autre tentait d'étouffer les sanglots qui la submergeaient.

Après un long moment, ne pouvant rester indéfiniment dans cette pièce, ils posèrent tour à tour une main bienveillante sur le corps de leur fils.

\- Bonne nuit, finit par dire l'écrivain.

\- Fait de beaux rêves mon ange, murmura sa mère.

De leur fils, ils emportèrent gravé dans leur mémoire son visage paisiblement endormi et deux clichés photographiques pris juste après la césarienne une fois l'enfant lavé et habillé.

L'heure tourne

Au loft, 31 décembre 2016,

Elle le savait, revoir ces clichés n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées à quelques heures du réveillon. Debout devant le dressing Kate regardait sa garde robe sans toutefois pouvoir choisir la tenue qu'elle enfilerait pour le dîner. Promettre à Rick de faire un effort vestimentaire avait été facile mais à présent qu'elle devait statuer et prendre une décision, rien ne semblait assez bien. Le réveil posé sur la table de nuit affichait maintenant dix-neuf heures trente. Plus elle réfléchissait et moins ses idées étaient claires. Décider, choisir, voilà ce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire depuis plusieurs mois. Les hésitations, le doute, les remords et la peur avaient été son pain quotidien. Le deuil en était évidemment la principale cause mais pas l'unique. La perte d'un ovaire puis le diagnostic de sa maladie début septembre avaient fini le travail et l'avaient plongée dans une profonde dépression. Ce chambardement l'avait amené inévitablement à de nombreux questionnements sur la façon dont elle avait mené sa vie depuis le décès de sa mère. L'avenir lui semblait sombre et incertain et cela la terrorisait. Tout ce maelstrom intellectuel l'affectait grandement et avait des répercussions dans les gestes même les plus anodins comme manger et se vêtir. Elle avait envie de bonheur mais ne savait pas ou plus comment réagir tant ses choix passés avaient conduit en grande partie à son malheur actuel. Seul celui de vivre son amour avec son écrivain de mari trouvait grâce à ses yeux et représentait sa seule lumière.

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses avaient toutefois eu un effet positif sur Kate dans le sens où elle avait décidé de reprendre les séances avec le docteur Burke dans l'espoir d'aller mieux. La thérapie était là pour l'aider à comprendre qui elle était vraiment et à aller plus au fond des choses qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Le travail sur soi lui avait déjà donné quelques outils pour mieux vivre et retrouver un peu d'estime de soi mais cela n'avait pas suffit à la maintenir hors de l'eau. De ces dernières entrevues avec son psychiatre, il en était ressorti que son travail ne devait plus occuper et régir toute sa vie. Toute la difficulté résidait dans la recherche d'un équilibre. Son thérapeute lui avait donc suggérée de commencer par créer un espace à elle dans lequel elle pourrait évoluer et s'épanouir en tant que Katherine Beckett loin du cercle de la police et de celui de son couple. Cette idée avait cheminé dans sa tête et elle lui tardait maintenant d'en discuter avec Rick.

Penser à soi et à son futur n'impliquait pas pour autant de se renier, non, ça Kate le savait. Pourtant, sa carrière dans la police, élément moteur et constitutif de sa personne, était-elle encore compatible avec sa quête de bonheur? La jeune capitaine en doutait de plus en plus. Revenir au poste n'était pas une décision si évidente. Elle réfléchissait sérieusement à une reconversion où à défaut à un poste plus haut placé qui l'éloignerait du terrain et des victimes pour qui elle avait beaucoup données. En attendant d'y voir un peu plus clair, elle laisserait aux Gars l'implication et se contenterait de leur donner les moyens nécessaires pour résoudre les enquêtes afin que justice soit rendue.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Huit heure moins cinq ! Rick va me tuer s'il me voit encore en jogging…pensa-t-elle en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Bon Beckett ! Laisse tomber et va prendre une douche !

\- Tu verras ça après, se dit-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Richard était entré chez son caviste à dix neuf heures. Une demi-heure plus tard, il allait enfin être servi. Surpris par l'affluence, il n'avait cependant pas voulu passer devant tout le monde pour récupérer sa commande. Un problème au port avait provoqué dans les épiceries fines et les marchands de spiritueux du quartier une pénurie de vin. Nombres d'enseignes n'avaient pu être livrées à temps et honorer leur commande excepté chez Michel Lebouteiller, sommelier de formation et caviste depuis dix ans à New-York. Michel était partout et nulle part à la fois. Seul, il faisait face tant bien que mal à cette queue qui n'en finissait pas. Il faut dire que la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et les étales du magasin se vidaient à vue d'œil. Castle prenait son mal en patience espérant simplement que ses bouteilles avaient bien été mis de côté. Il n'était pas revenu depuis mai dernier. Le grand Richard Castle n'aimait pas boire et s'enivrer seul, voilà tout. L'ambiance au loft n'avait pas été propice à la dégustation de grand cru millésimé. Depuis septembre, Martha passait pratiquement tout son temps dans les Hamptons avec son nouveau compagnon qu'elle avait déniché sur place. Alexis avait loué son propre appartement et ne passait plus qu'occasionnellement. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne faisait de toute façon pas la différence entre un bon et un mauvais vin. Concernant Jim, la question de l'alcool ne se posait même pas. Les Ryans ne passaient plus. C'était trop douloureux pour Kate de voir le petit dernier. Esposito préférait la bière et les cocktails. Mal à l'aise avec la situation, il prenait depuis le début des nouvelles à distance. Lanie, elle, aurait été à même d'apprécier un bon verre de Syrah. Simplement, sa dernière visite d'octobre avait été explosive avec sa meilleure amie. Depuis, elle n'était pas réapparue continuant de s'informer par la biais de Rick. C'est une vision éclatée de la famille et des proches qui s'offrait à la réflexion de l'écrivain.

\- Rick ?! Tiens, ta commande, dit le caviste.

\- Euh ! Ah oui... merci Michel, dit-il, surpris que cela soit son tour.

Sa commande sous le bras, Richard sortit du magasin pour prendre la direction du loft laissant de côté ses états d'âmes.

Le deuil, la détresse de sa femme sans oublier sa culpabilité sur l'affaire Loksat avait changé le romancier. Délaissant les prises de risque inutiles, il aspirait à une vie normale. Il avait commencé par céder la gérance de son agence de détective à sa fille en lui intimant l'ordre de refuser toutes affaires criminelles ou potentiellement dangereuses. Il faisait confiance à Alexis et Hayley pour se tenir à distance du danger. Son passage à l'université en tant qu'enseignant l'avait marqué. Il avait à présent envie de transmettre et côtoyer le monde des vivants plutôt que celui des morts et de la solitude de son bureau. C'est tout naturellement qu'il avait postulé à Columbia au département littérature pour le programme en écriture. Après des semaines d'attente en vain, il avait postulé dans les autres universités de New-York sans succès. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Ses diverses frasques avec la police et son ancienne vie de débauché n'avaient pas plaidé en sa faveur. Après tout, il n'était qu'un petit écrivain de polar ayant connu un succès facile et son prix Edgar Poe ne changeait rien. Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature. Avec la nouvelle année, Rick espérait trouver une solution pour parvenir à ses fins.

Castle contemplait le bouquet de rose rouge qu'il venait d'acheter. Il aimait surprendre sa muse avec ces petits gestes d'affection dont il avait le secret. Ces attentions faisaient énormément plaisir à sa chère et tendre dont la reconnaissance savait se faire coquine une fois sous la couette. Cela appartenait pour l'instant au passé mais avec du temps et beaucoup d'amour, il était sûr d'inverser la vapeur. Rick refoula cette pensée pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de l'entrée de son immeuble et de sa bien aimée. Il était huit heures moins quatre quand il franchit le seuil du loft accueillit par une douce effluve de cerise provenant de la salle de bain.

Les Hamptons

 _partie 1_

Les Hamptons ! Paradis sur terre pour les uns, lieu de tous les excès pour les autres. Cette péninsule de quarante cinq kilomètres carrés ne laissait pas indifférent ceux qui venaient fouler le sable de ses plages pour la journée, le week-end ou bien plus. En retrait du front de mer, sur les hauteurs dominant l'Atlantique, la villa des Castle's n'échappait pas aux clichés. Elle était le parfait modèle de cette surenchère immobilière issue de l'ego surdimensionné d'une poignée d'homme et de femme fortunés. Fort heureusement, cette démonstration de faste avait été faite avec goût et ce qui émergeait dès la descente de voiture était avant tout une sensation d'apaisement et de sérénité comparé à l'oppression des infrastructures et de la densité de population de New-York. De la sérénité, c'est ce que Rick et Kate étaient venus chercher après leur sortie d'hôpital. Sérénité toute relative car à l'intérieur de chacun, tout n'était que chaos. Ils étaient rentrés tard dans la soirée de leur rendez-vous post-opératoire sur New-York et n'avaient pas trouvé ensuite le sommeil réparateur espéré. Revenir dans la grosse Pomme avait ravivé les douleurs.

Le temps en ce début de matinée de la fin juin était idyllique. La température approchait déjà les vingt degrés ce qui était déjà élevé pour cette époque de l'année. A l'horizon, les silhouettes des falaises à peine dessinées marquaient les limites physiques d'un fabuleux panorama. La mer y ondulait paisiblement dans un mouvement lent et ininterrompu grignotant petit à petit les parcelles de sable que la marée précédente avait découverte. Ce va et vient perpétuel offrait à qui le voulait, une douce mélodie qui plongeait l'esprit à l'écoute dans une délicieuse torpeur, prélude à la rêverie et à la contemplation méditative. Des jeux des enfants et de la pêche à pied des adultes, il ne subsisterait bientôt plus rien, laissant ainsi aux prochains visiteurs, la joie d'écrire sur une page blanche leurs nouvelles aventures

Allongée dans un transat, Kate contemplait se magnifique tableau. Le voyait-elle vraiment ? question que l'on était en droit de se poser. En effet, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues n'étaient pas la conséquence de son émerveillement mais bien le fruit d'une énième altercation avec son écrivain...

\- Laisse-moi tranquille bon sang !

\- Kate, s'il te plaît…

\- Tu ne comprends rien ma parole ! Elle sentait monter les sanglots dans sa voix.

\- Tu ne peux ou ne veux pas comprendre que je n'en veux pas d'autres !

\- …

\- Je veux qu'il revienne, tu m'entends !

\- Je veux qu'il revienne pour le sentir en moi, pour l'aimer et vivre pleinement cette période qui aurait dû être magique. Depuis le mariage, … Elle déglutit alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

\- ...j'ai tant espéré ce moment ..., de voir la joie dans tes yeux lorsque je viendrais te l'annoncer, ...et là...pouf...envolé. Il n'a fallu que d'une fraction de seconde ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase submergée par une vague d'émotion. Déglutissant difficilement, elle reprit :

\- Je veux, je veux être...une vraie mère... et pas cette femme qui n'a rien vu, rien ressenti...qui a tout gâché !

La voix étranglée de Kate avait rendu à peine audible ses dernières paroles. Rick, les yeux empourprés, semblait en plein désarroi. De sa voix douce, il brisa le silence.

\- Kate, ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu es...

\- Non, Castle ! Je suis lucide, s'emporta -t-elle à nouveau, complètement consciente de ce que je dis. Les preuves sont là, accablantes. A New-York, il y a bien eu un meurtre et c'est moi qui l'ai commandité. Moi, mon aveuglement face à la situation, mon acharnement et ma soif de justice ont tout provoqué. Si seulement j'avais écouté ta belle-mère à l'époque, nous serions un de plus à présent.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant de continuer.

\- C'est toi qui a raison ! Je suis pourrie de l'intérieur et me nourris de vengeance.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…je…, voyant que les mots étaient inutiles, Rick s'approcha pour la réconforter.

\- Laisse-moi ! J'ai besoin d'air ! Je ne mérite pas ta pitié ni même ton amour...Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Castle et fila à l 'extérieur.

Rick laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de leur discussion houleuse et s'accouda sur l'îlot central de la cuisine en regardant sa femme s'éloigner et s'installer face à la mer. Lui aussi se sentait coupable. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré directement après la mission avec la CIA. Le bonheur avec sa femme ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Il avait fallu qu'il détricote un nouveau mystère et pour quel résultat ! Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un lieu paradisiaque mais vivaient pourtant un enfer. Rick semblait faire face tant bien que mal contrairement à sa muse. Ce qui les différenciait tous les deux était le fait que le romancier, confronté à sa propre détresse, avait accepté de prendre les anti-dépresseurs prescrit par le médecin à leur sortie de la clinique. Son chagrin n'en était pas diminué d'autant, oh ça non ! Il en souffrait moins et commençait à mesurer maintenant les bénéfices du traitement.

Son retour à New-York avait confirmé l' évidence. Il avait besoin d'aide. Toutefois, avoir un rendez-vous avec un psy n'était pas chose facile même pour Richard Castle. Les structures étaient surchargées et les congés d'été n'arrangeaient rien. Sa première séance n'aurait lieu que début septembre. En attendant, il s'emploierait à sortir sa muse du fossé dans lequel elle était.

Toute cette conversation l'avait brassé. A présent, lui aussi ressentait le besoin de sortir. Il griffonna un mot à l'attention de Kate et le laissa sur la plan de travail, prit ses clés, son téléphone et s'engouffra dans sa voiture.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être emportée si vite et surtout si violemment envers Rick qui ne cherchait qu'à l'apaiser. Même un écrivain avait le droit d'user maladroitement de mots dont la sémantique pouvait porter à quiproquo. A trop prendre de gants et protéger l'autre, on finissait par l'étouffer et l'énerver se disait-elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle était irritée pour tout et rien. La colère ne la quittait plus et avait rendu toute discussion difficile voire impossible avec Castle. Ce sentiment, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il l'avait accompagnée durant les premières années qui suivirent la mort de sa mère. Il s'en était allé petit à petit mais avait eu le temps de faire son travail de sape en transformant la jeune Beckett en machine de guerre policière. A l'époque, c'est l'injustice de ce drame et l'impunité du criminel qui entretenaient ce ressenti. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait rejeter cette animosité sur personne. Elle était entièrement dirigée sur elle-même. Comme pour mieux la punir ou la torturer, son corps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler à chaque instant ce qu'elle avait vécu. D'un côté, les douleurs qui l'empêchaient de vivre. De l'autre, ses cicatrices apparentes qui étaient les témoins silencieux de ses choix. Dire qu'elle n'aimait plus son corps était un euphémisme. Elle était en guerre contre lui pour ce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à préserver.

A cet instant, Kate pensait à sa mère. Bizarrement, c'est la honte qui la parcourait. Johanna était si fière de sa Puce à l'époque. En serait-il autant aujourd'hui si elle pouvait encore la voir. Beckett se remit à pleurer. La tête commençait à lui tourner et elle se sentait nauséeuse. Une légère brise maritime lui caressait le visage. Cet apport d'air frais la fit grelotter plus que de raison. Dans un élan de clairvoyance, elle se décida à rentrer. Ses jambes en décidèrent autrement. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'extirper du transat qu'elle était déjà agenouillée sur le gazon à vomir le maigre petit déjeuner qu'elle avait réussi à avaler. Elle n'avait plus de force pour avancer ni pour se réinstaller confortablement. Elle s'allongea donc dans l'herbe. Elle était seule dans cette grande propriété face à sa souffrance.

 _partie 2_

Des pas précipités sur le gazon fraîchement coupé se dirigèrent vers Kate étendue sur le flan.

-Kate ! Kate, répond-moi! Répéta Rick, tremblant d'angoisse.

A genoux près du corps de sa femme, ses yeux balayèrent sa silhouette de bas en haut à la recherche d'une blessure externe. Ne voyant rien de suspect, il posa ensuite sa main sur le front de sa muse pour constater qu'elle était brûlante. Son teint était rougeot et ses lèvres gercées sûrement lié à son exposition prolongée sous la chaleur.

\- Kate, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! Je te l'interdit, tu m'entends…

Il sentait encore son pouls battre mais elle était toujours évanouie. Ne voulant la déplacer de peur de faire plus de mal que de bien, il prit son téléphone pour appeler les secours et partit chercher de quoi la rafraîchir et la protéger des rayons du soleil.

Que les dix minutes d'attente lui parurent longues ! Kate heureusement avait fini par recouvrer ses esprits mais restait chancelante. Rick lui tapotait le visage avec un gant d'eau froide quand l'ambulance s'immobilisa. L'infirmier qui savait où les trouver ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea tout de suite vers eux. Le constat sur la patiente se voulut rassurant. Ce n'était qu'un malaise vagal que le manque de sommeil, la déshydratation et les émotions fortes avaient déclenchées. Castle se sentait à la fois soulagé du diagnostic et terriblement coupable de l'avoir laissé seule. Il ne s'était absenté que trente petites minutes le temps de faire un aller-retour à Montauk pour se ravitailler à l'épicerie fine et préparer un bon petit plat à sa bien-aimée.

\- Monsieur Castle, vous pouvez approcher s'il vous plaît, dit le secouriste sortant Rick de ses pensées.

\- Votre femme est anémiée. Vous devez la convaincre de manger plus et de se reposer sinon, au prochain malaise, c'est l 'hôpital qui l'attend.

\- Oui, je le sais, j'essaie tous les jours mais c'est...compliqué en ce moment et c'est source de tension.

\- Je ne plaisante pas monsieur Castle, elle doit se nourrir !

-Très bien ! J' y veillerai. Merci d'être venu si vite.

Rick regardait l'ambulance partir et pensait déjà à la prochaine discussion qu'il devait avoir avec son épouse quand le téléphone sonna.

\- Allô !

\- Richard !

\- Bonjour mère, je…, il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase.

\- Quinze jours sans nouvelles, tu exagères ! J'apprends en plus que tu étais sur New-York hier et tu n'es même pas passé nous voir avec Katherine!

\- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé. Kate était fatiguée et n'avait envie de voir personne...

Martha allait surenchérir mais sentant l'hésitation de son fils à l'autre bout du téléphone, elle demanda calmement :

\- Y a-t-il un problème mon chéri ?

\- Kate ne va pas bien et elle s'enfonce, finit par dire l'écrivain.

Gardant sous silence l'incident de cette fin de matinée, Rick raconta à sa mère les quinze derniers jours et la visite de la veille à la clinique.

\- Elle...enfin, ces événements ont réveillé beaucoup de chose de son passé et cela vient ajouter une strate supplémentaire au deuil. Cela fait un mélange détonnant et auto-destructeur.

\- Elle fuit les conversations et se mure. Je...je me sens démuni…

Les larmes de son fils étaient perceptibles aux oreilles de Martha qui lui répondit :

\- Il faut vous sortir de votre isolement. Avec Alexis, nous arriverons demain à la première heure.

\- Je, mère..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Quelques jours en famille ne peuvent pas vous faire de mal.

\- Très bien, je préviendrai Kate de votre arrivée, dit Rick lasse de se battre.

\- On évite les sujets qui fâchent ok! S'empressa d'ajouter le romancier.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec Alexis, on va vous changer les idées. Nous ne serons pas là pour ressasser.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit-il.

La matriarche ajouta :

\- La vie continue Richard ! Aussi douloureux soit votre chagrin, il finira par s'apaiser. Cependant, rester isolé risque d'entretenir vos états d'âmes plus que de raison. Vous n'êtes pas seuls et vous n'avez pas à vous infliger ce châtiment. Vous n'êtes pas responsables de ce qui est advenu.

\- Merci, je..à demain mère, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Martha avait raison. Il en avait conscience mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il repartit dans la cuisine où il ramassa les courses. Il avait acheté à l'épicerie des fèves et une semoule de blé aux grains épais de trois à quatre millimètres de diamètre qu'il comptait servir comme accompagnement de deux turbots qu'il avait pris au port. Comme sauce, il avait pensé à de la crème fraîche entière qu'il mélangerait à quelques émincés d'oignon frits à la poêle. Pour le poisson, snacké sur son barbecue avec un filet d'huile d'olive et un peu de piment d'Espelette serait le mode de cuisson idéal.

Son idée en tête, il se dirigea dans le salon. Kate y était allongée sur le canapé. C'était un de ces modèles qui disposait d'une large assise en retour d'angle digne d'un lit qui permettait à l'utilisateur de s'étendre de tout son long. C'était précisément cette partie que Beckett occupait. Elle scrutait le plafond lorsque son homme pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Hey !

Kate ne bougea pas d'un iota et continua de regarder le plafond sans un mot.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Castle, arrête de me demander si ça va toutes les cinq minutes ! Ça me fatigue ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, dit-elle agacée les yeux toujours levés en direction du plafond.

\- Pas en sucre ! Hein ! J'arrêterai peut-être de m'inquiéter si tu te nourrissais suffisamment ! Renchérit Castle.

\- J'ai pas faim et j'ai passé l'âge qu'on me donne la becquée ou que l'on me force à manger ! Siffla-t-elle en tournant enfin la tête vers son mari.

Rick se retenu d'exploser serrant les dents et les poings. Il souffla un grand coup pour laisser l'orage en lui passer et s'approcha doucement de sa bien-aimée.

\- Tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu fais un autre malaise.

\- Et alors ! Ma vie est une vie de merde de toute façon. Une vraie fosse commune où on ne compte plus les morts autour de moi...je…

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Fit le romancier n'en pouvant plus.

\- Notre enfant est mort, oui ! Avoir du chagrin, faire son deuil, c'est normal. Je dirai même que cela fait partie de la vie. Mais t'apitoyer comme tu le fais sur ton sort, non ! S'emporta t-il.

\- AH OUI ! VAS- Y ! ALORS QUOI! DONNE MOI UNE BONNE RAISON DE VIVRE MONSIEUR JE SAIS TOUT !

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de ce que la douleur lui avait fait dire. Castle, les yeux larmoyant la regarda et lui répondit d'un ton amer :

\- Moi !... Nous, notre couple, notre futur, ...ton père, ma mère et Alexis, tout ce joli petit monde qui t'entoure auquel tu tournes le dos.

Kate voulut lui caressait le visage mais il se releva du canapé et détourna la tête.

\- Rick, pardon ! ...Je suis désolé, je…

Il la coupa net.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas te perdre tu sais. Le mois dernier, ma pire angoisse s'est réalisée. Au delà de ma mort, c'est celle de mes proches qui m'effraie le plus, alors perdre son propre fils…

Il marqua une pause et pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Je le pleure tous les jours dans mon coin …

\- Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas prévisible et encore moins de notre fait…

\- J'ai décidé de vivre car je ne suis pas seul. J'ai une famille et à l'intérieur de ce cercle il y a toi, ma femme, avec qui je suis uni pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Il eut un petit rictus.

\- Le pire est arrivé, il nous reste maintenant le meilleur.

\- Je t'aime Kate et je ne te laisserai pas tomber plus bas, always.

Kate avait littéralement bu les paroles de son mari. Un amour inconditionnel l'unissait en effet à ce grand garçon qui savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour la toucher au cœur.

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et se tenait à présent debout près de lui ses mains sur son torse. De sa main droite, Kate caressa délicatement la joue de son compagnon et déposa de ses lèvres humectées un baiser empli de tendresse sur sa bouche.

\- Je t'aime tant Richard Castle ! Tu es la seule chose de bien dans la vie qu'il me soit arrivée.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- j'ai...je suis tellement fatiguée, murmura t-elle les yeux rougis.

Rick l'a prise dans ses bras. A sa grande surprise, Kate se laissa aller complètement comme protégée au creux de la poitrine de son homme. Elle se sentait bien, détendue. Ce sentiment, elle ne se l'était plus autorisé depuis la fusillade. Elle vivait ce moment présent sans réfléchir et pour une fois sans culpabiliser d'être en vie. Que cela lui faisait du bien !

 _partie 3_

Martha et Alexis avait pris le premier train en partance de Grand Central en direction de la cité balnéaire de Montauk. Le voyage était à présent terminé et les deux femmes sortaient du terminus de la gare afin de prendre un taxi qui les emmènerait jusqu'à la villa Castle éloignée du centre ville. Le trajet sur la ligne de la compagnie Long Island Rails Road avait été diversement perçu entre la grand-mère et sa petite-fille. Pour la matriarche, ce fut long et éprouvant. Elle avait eu du mal à supporter les secousses et l'assise inconfortable de ce train de province qui à première vue semblait peu entretenu. Il faut dire que l'entretien des infrastructures routières et ferroviaires n'étaient plus la priorité du gouvernement fédéral et que l'état de New-York à lui seul, tout aussi riche qu'il soit, n'avait pas les finances nécessaires pour tout prendre à sa charge. Il avait du faire des choix budgétaires au détriment des usagers des transports en commun. Martha regrettait amèrement de ne plus conduire depuis vingt ans. Elle aurait sûrement passé un meilleur moment au volant d'un beau cabriolet. Alexis, quant à elle, avait fait fi des désagréments pour profiter pleinement de la vue imprenable sur l'océan d'abord puis sur la baie de Napeague et Fort Pond en fin de parcours.

\- Oh mon dos ! Ma chérie, il serait temps d'apprendre à conduire.

\- Grand-mère, tu as le permis il me semble ! Il serait temps de remettre le pied à l'étrier.

\- Ça fait bien trop longtemps. La circulation de nos jours n'est pas faite pour me rassurer.

\- Moi non plus. Et puis passer son temps dans les bouchons de New-York n'est pas vraiment une perspective réjouissante…

\- Tu sais Alexis, à ton âge, le permis pour moi fut le début de l'indépendance.

\- Tu devrais essayer de le passer par ici ! La circulation est moins dense et les conducteurs sûrement plus civilisés.

\- Un homme au volant est rarement intelligent granny.

\- Eh bien affirme ta féminité en tant que conductrice et montre l'exemple, répondit Martha avec le sourire en coin.

\- Tu as toujours le mot pour rire...grimaça la jeune rouquine.

La septuagénaire tendit le bras pour héler le taxi qui s'approchait. Ce dernier passa devant les deux femmes et préféra s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus loin où une jeune et jolie blonde de quarante ans sa cadette attendait elle aussi.

\- Quel mufle ! Pesta la comédienne.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids. Elle a des arguments, fit Alexis en mimant avec ses mains la taille volumineuse qu'occupait la poitrine de l'inconnue.

\- Au summum de ma gloire, cet hurluberlu se serait arrêté illico à mes pieds…

\- Tiens, en voilà un autre ! La coupa Alexis.

\- Appelle-le ma douce. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir une nouvelle fois mon amour propre.

La jeune Castle s'exécuta. Le véhicule s'immobilisa et les deux femmes s'installèrent à l'intérieur pendant que le chauffeur chargeait les bagages dans son coffre. Le taxi s'engagea sur Flamingo avenue vers le sud de la ville. Il poursuivit tout droit sur Edgemere street longeant le lac de Fort Pond. Arrivait au carrefour du Plaza, il emprunta la Montauk highway en direction de la pointe de Montauk. Deux kilomètres plus tard, à l'intersection située au niveau du ranch Deep Hollow, la ford mondeo sortit à droite sur la Old Montauk highway traversant une zone plus sinueuse et boisée. Il ne fallut que deux minutes au véhicule pour arriver au niveau du chemin bitumé dans lequel il s'engagea à faible allure. Pour les passagères et leur chauffeur, l'arrivée à destination était imminente. La villa n'était plus qu'à quelques hectomètres à droite après la patte d'Oie que le taxi franchit sans ralentir négociant tranquillement le dernier virage avant l'entrée de la propriété.

Le moment de descendre était venu. Le sourire d'Alexis avait laissé place à une mine triste et anxieuse. Voir la maison lui fit penser à son père puis à Kate et inévitablement à la fusillade et aux jours qui suivirent. La jeune femme se demandait si elle était assez forte pour les réconforter. Quand elle avait su pour la grossesse et la mort du fœtus, la jeune Castle avait été anéantie plus par les répercussions sur les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle que par la mort elle-même de cet être en devenir dont elle ignorait tout. Ce ressenti l'avait hanté les premiers jours. Comment pouvait elle se préoccuper de la souffrance de ses proches sans pleurer réellement le décès prématuré de son petit-frère. C'est le jour de la crémation dans la chapelle de la clinique après l'office où une prière avait été dite pour l'enfant qu'elle avait osé enfin se confier. Quoi de mieux qu'un homme d'église pour comprendre mon tourment c'était-elle dit à l'époque. Le pasteur avait su trouver les mots et apaiser sa culpabilité. Ce n'est qu'au cimentière qu'elle comprit réellement. Quand elle lut les inscriptions sur la plaque fermant l'emplacement où son père et Kate avait déposé la minuscule urne, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait fait que se protéger et qu'elle avait tout refoulé. De le voir inscrit ainsi, enfant Castle- 22 mai 2016- mort né, avait matérialisé l'existence de son frère et avait abattu les protections érigées.

Voyant sa petite-fille pensive et déconfite, Martha lui prit la main et lui caressa la joue de sa main libre.

\- Tout ira bien ! Il suffit d'être nous-même.

\- Je sais granny mais...

\- Pas d'apitoiement c'est compris ! Ils ont suffisamment de souffrance pour un régiment.

\- De la légèreté, de la futilité, de la gaieté, voilà ce qu'il leur faut. Avec parcimonie ! s'empressa d'ajouter la comédienne avant qu'Alexis la reprenne.

\- Viens ! Ton père nous attend sur le seuil de la maison.

Kate attendait fébrilement l'arrivée du reste du clan Castle. Serait-elle en mesure de supporter les facéties de Martha ? Pourrait-elle poser un regard sur Alexis qui symbolisait malgré elle ce qu'elle avait perdu un mois auparavant ? Tout ceci la brassait. Trop tôt ! Avait-elle répondu en première intention face à l'annonce de leur venue. Rick avait fini par lui faire entendre raison et lui faire entrevoir du positif dans cette visite. L'objectif était clair : se vider la tête et penser à autre chose pendant la durée de leur séjour. Pétrie de bonnes intentions, elle s'était engouffrée dans la salle de bain pour être un minimum présentable. C'était sans compter sur la vision d'elle-même dans la glace. A peine avait-elle enlevé le haut que la vue de ses cicatrices l'avait comme paralysé. Depuis sa sortie de la clinique, elle se lavait seule pour échapper au regard amoureux de Rick et dans le noir pour échapper à la vision de son propre corps qui la rebutait. Cette fois pourtant, elle avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Elle avait baissé le regard et pleurait à présent laissant place à un monologue intérieur.

\- Encore combien de temps vas tu fuir !

\- Il va bien falloir que tu les apprivoises car elles ne sont pas prêtes de partir, bon sang !

\- Et Rick ! Tu y penses !

\- Ouvre les yeux et regarde toi, tu peux le faire !

Rick cassa la transe dans laquelle se trouvait Beckett en frappant à la porte sans toutefois entrer.

\- Kate ! Elles arrivent dans vingt minutes. Elles sont à la gare.

\- Bon ma petite chérie, tu n'as plus vraiment le temps de tergiverser maintenant. Paniqua -t-elle.

Elle scruta son environnement proche sans regarder dans le miroir.

\- L'interrupteur est bien trop loin pour l'éteindre alors dirige toi vers la douche.

\- Tu réfléchiras plus tard.

Rick faisait les cent pas allant d'un endroit à un autre. Il regardait sa montre sans arrêt. Il ne pouvait pas dire de l'angoisse ou de la joie ce qui prédominait le plus en lui. Il avait réussi à convaincre sa muse du bien fondé de rompre leur solitude et maintenant à dix minutes de la réunion du clan Castle, il doutait de tout. Les mains moites et le front brillant de sueur, il réfléchissait.

\- Pourvu que Mère n'en fasse pas des tonnes pour nous plaire.

\- De quoi allons nous bien pouvoir parler? Nous vivons en ermite depuis que nous sommes là !

\- Quel image de père je vais renvoyer à Alexis ?

...

-...je suis vraiment lamentable…

...

\- Bon arrête de te monter le bourrichon, c'est ta fille et ta mère, pas le président des Etats-Unis.

\- De quoi j'ai peur bon sang ! Richard, respire et va prendre un grand verre d'eau, ça va te calmer.

Quand il revint de la cuisine, il aperçut le taxi entrer dans la propriété et alla au devant de Martha et Alexis. Afin de ne pas précipiter les choses, il resta sur le seuil de l'entrée pour les laisser venir à lui. Kate, elle, venait de sortir de la salle de bain et resta à distance, en sécurité dans le salon. Elle avait besoin d'observer la scène et surtout de souffler un grand coup.

La goutte d'eau

Si juillet était passé vite, août fut encore plus fulgurant. L'arrivée de sa mère et de sa fille avait permis à Rick mais aussi à Kate de laisser la vie reprendre le dessus. Balades en bateau, baignades, visites avaient rythmé les journées. Sorties au restaurant, cinéma, jeux de société, marathon télé et dîners au clair de lune avaient bercé les soirées jusque tard dans la nuit. C'était comme si une volonté de ne pas sombrer dans le fatalisme les animait. Tout n'était pas rose pour autant mais les épisodes d'abattement étaient de plus en plus espacés et moins impactant sur le plan émotionnel. Il était toujours difficile pour Beckett de se laisser approcher par son romancier dans les moments d'intimité. Une barrière psychique et physique existait en elle opposant une fin de non recevoir aux avances plus que courtoises de son homme malgré le désir qu'elle éprouvait. Son excitation et ses désirs étaient trop fugaces et très volatils. Des tentatives un peu plus poussées avaient bien eu lieu mais avaient fini en orgasme inachevée pour Kate avec le sentiment d'avoir une énième fois frustré son mari. Tout ne pouvait pas être réglé d'un coup de baguette magique s'étaient-ils dis enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le désir et l'alchimie des corps étaient là et c'était déjà une grande avancée.

Martha et Alexis étaient restées une dizaine de jours puis avaient laissé la place à Jim qui en avait profité pour réconforter sa fille et parler de Johanna aussi. Rick leur avait laissé pour cela suffisamment d'espace pour qu'il puisse se retrouver comme à l'époque dans leur chalet familiale. Ayant du temps pour lui, l'homme de lettre s'en était servi pour faire appel à sa vieille amie l'écriture qui avait toujours su l'aider à surmonter les moments difficiles. Ces dernières semaines, son moleskine et son Hemingway avait simplement accouché d'idées encore vagues. Rick sentait le besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait vécu et ce qu'il vivait encore non par le biais d'un nouveau roman mais bien par celui de poèmes. La poésie, en effet, lui semblait la plus belle des façons de le faire mais complexifiait considérablement sa démarche. Bien que connaissant le processus, il lui restait en ce début septembre beaucoup de travail dans la réalisation de son recueil.

La famille ne fut pas le seul soutien pour le couple Castle. Les amis furent aussi de la partie à commencer par les Ryans qui passèrent un agréable séjour sans leurs enfants et furent d'une compagnie tout aussi agréable pour l'écrivain et sa muse. Puis, le groupe fut rejoint le dernier jours par Lanie et Javier qui avaient fait voiture commune. La villa connut sa soirée estivale la plus arrosée et une des plus mémorables.

Après cela, le désir de Kate et Rick de retrouver la vie trépidante de New-York se fit sentir. Si revenir dans la Grosse Pomme était une envie, celle de vivre au loft ne l'était pas. Castle loua donc un appartement en duplex au dernier étage avec terrasse à moins de cent mètres du quatre-cent-vingt-cinq Broome street. En effet, l'un comme l'autre ne voulaient pas tout chambouler et souhaitaient garder leurs habitudes de quartier. C'est dans ce nouvel endroit que le couple invita Alexis à venir dîner.

La discussion était vive et animée comme à chaque fois que Castle était pris au dépourvu par sa fille.

\- Papa ! C'est juste un appart pour lequel je suis entièrement capable de financer le loyer.

\- Ah oui et avec quel argent ?

\- Celui que je me verse depuis que tu nous laisses gérer l'agence de façon officieuse Hayley et moi.

\- Touché !

\- Et si je vous coupais les finances ?

\- Tu peux toujours, mais avec l'affaire Loksat, l'agence a changé de statut et elle est devenue très rentable.

Un blanc s'installa. Consciente de sa bêtise la jeune Castle s'excusa.

\- Papa, Kate, je ne voulais pas vous…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lex, on sait très bien que c'était involontaire.

\- En parlant de l'agence, il serait bon qu'on régularise un peu tout ça dans les semaines à venir.

\- Que veux-tu dire par régulariser?

\- Je veux dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre les pieds à l'agence.

\- Rick, chéri, tu es sérieux là ! Dit Kate médusée.

\- Je croyais que c'était un de tes grands rêves.

\- C'était avant tous...tous nos ennuis. Aujourd'hui, j'aspire à autre chose. Les risques c'est du passé. Dit Rick en caressant le visage de sa bien-aimée.

\- Alexis, tu prendras la gérance de l'agence officiellement cette fois à condition que vous ne preniez aucune enquête criminelle et que tu continues d'aller à la fac comme tu le fais pour décrocher tes diplômes.

\- Papa, tu es sérieux ! Mais c'est ...waouh ! C'est complètement inattendu...je...merci.

\- J'appellerai Henri, notre avocat, dans les jours à venir.

\- Pour l'appartement, j'insiste, tu pourrais prendre un autre endroit. Etre juste en dessous de l'agence me semble trop risqué si un malade venait à venir, tu serais juste à côté et...

\- Papa ! Je...c'est pratique et je ferai installer les protections nécessaires. Et puis, je ne te demande pas ton avis, je voulais juste t'informer de ma décision.

Elle marqua une pause et se dirigea près de ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées sur le canapé et reprit la parole.

\- Je suis majeure maintenant et plus encore...j'ai mon permis ! Cria t-elle en montrant fièrement sa pièce justificative et une bouteille de vin qu'elle sortait de son sac cabas.

\- Hum, hum, Lex, décrocher son permis et venir avec une bouteille d'alcool n'est pas le meilleur exemple tu sais ! Répliqua Kate d'un air réprobateur.

Alexis regardait alternativement la bouteille puis son père et sa belle-mère.

\- je ..oui..je...

La capitaine éclata de rire et se dirigea vers elle en la félicitant chaudement.

\- Merci pour la bouteille Lex !

\- Tu viens Castle, on va la boire tous les deux. La taquina t-elle

\- Eh ! Tu exagères là ! Répondit Alexis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je...ok pour l'appartement, soupira l'écrivain devant cette discussion qui lui échappait complètement, mais je veux le voir avant pour être sûr.

\- Papa ...

\- Félicitations ma chérie ! Enlaçant sa fille, il se recula légèrement puis ajouta.

\- Une chose encore ! ne compte pas sur moi pour te payer ta voiture ou te prêter la ferrari.

\- Castle ! Pouffa Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi le papa poule, t 'es pas crédible pour deux sous.

\- Hey, miss Beckett, tu pourrais me soutenir...

\- De toute façon, je n'y comptais pas ! Conclut la jeune Castle.

\- Je veux m'en sortir par mes propres ressources et tant pis si je ne roule pas en cabriolet.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la bouteille presque finie et le dessert entamé, Richard se lança enfin.

\- Alexis, on avait quelque chose à te demander concernant le loft d'où notre invitation de ce soir.

Le ton qu'avait pris son père ne lui disait rien de bon mais elle était prête à écouter.

\- Oui, allez-y !

\- Kate et moi voudrions le remettre en état puis le vendre.

\- Waouh ! Tu parles du loft là ! Le lieu où j'ai grandi, où tu as écrit tes livres, où tu as vécu avec Kate aussi...je…

\- On comprend que cela puisse te choquer. Renchérit Kate.

\- On veut juste que tu y réfléchisses.

La jeune femme était un peu perdue entre les souvenirs qui la submergeaient et les conséquences de la vente du loft.

\- Que dit Grand-mère ? Demanda t-elle hésitante.

\- Elle est déjà au courant et elle comprend notre décision.

\- Très bien, je..je vais y réfléchir sérieusement.

Sa grand-mère était d'accord, pourquoi elle ne le serait pas, pensa t-elle. Son cerveau cogitait à toute vitesse. Même si elle était attaché à ce lieu, il avait aussi été source de souffrance pour son père et sa femme. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment faire passer ses émotions avant le bien-être de sa famille. Elle déclara :

\- M'y opposer serait puéril vous ne trouvez pas ! Et puis, je pense honnêtement que vous avez besoin d'un foyer que vous choisirez ensemble pour écrire votre histoire.

\- Tu as toujours était si mûre dans ta tête. déclara Rick admiratif.

\- Viens là que je te fasse un gros câlin.

\- Des paroles pleines de bon sens, merci Lex. ajouta Kate.

La soirée continua paisiblement entre éclat de rire et discussions légères loin des crimes et des morts.

Kate était accoudée sur la balustrade de la terrasse du duplex observant la foule grossir à mesure que les premiers rayons du soleil gagnés en force. Crosby street était encore dans l'ombre mais de sa position surélevée, elle pouvait admirer sur sa gauche, la lumière du jour étirer les silhouettes situées à l'intersection avec Broome street. La vue était grandiose et prendre l'air à cette heure matinale lui gonflait le moral. Du baume au cœur, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait pour entamer cette journée. Dans quelques heures, elle serait à nouveau à l'hôpital pour cette fois faire un point sur ses dernières analyses. Suite à la demande des médecins, elle avait entreprit depuis fin août un vrai marathon médical enchaînant les rendez-vous afin de réaliser un bilan complet sur l'état de son système de reproduction déjà amputé d'un ovaire. Tous ces examens censés la rassurer, n'avaient fait qu'augmenter son anxiété. Ajouter à cela sa vision pessimiste des choses et vous obtenez un cocktail qui faisait dire à sa petite voix intérieure qu'elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaire.

Kate allait rentrer quand elle entendit Rick arriver derrière elle.

\- Hey ! Dit-il en embrassant la nuque de sa muse

Ce baiser la fit frémir et afficher un large sourire. Kate adorait cet effet stimulant sur elle.

\- Bonjour vous! Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien ! J'avoue ne pas t'avoir entendu te lever. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Une bonne heure je pense.

\- Ah oui quand même ! Tu as déjeuné ?

\- Juste un café et j'avoue que maintenant j'ai une faim de loup.

\- Ça tombe bien car j'ai préparé le p'tit déj'.

Kate enlaça Rick et lui vola un baiser.

\- Tu es un amour, monsieur l'écrivain.

\- Juste un amour, pas TON amour ?

\- T'es bêtes ! Elle l'embrassa de nouveau mais de façon plus appuyée puis goûta une dernière fois délicatement aux lèvres du romancier en les frôlant avec les siennes tout en frottant doucement son nez contre le sien. L'effet escompté ne tarda pas à se faire sentir chez Rick.

\- J'en prendrai bien un deuxième, dit-il fiévreux chuchotant d'une voix grave à l'oreille de sa muse.

\- Plus tard ! Répondit Kate en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son mari le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es trop gourmand et je meurs de faim !

\- Allumeuse ! Lui lança Rick émoustillé par cet échange.

Kate et Rick attendaient depuis quinze minutes dans la salle d'attente. La pendule affichait bientôt onze heure trente. Seuls dans la salle depuis leur arrivée , ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche pour autant. Rick s'était contenté de gestes tendres. Il savait que Beckett n'était pas la reine de la conversation dans ces moments là et il n'avait pas envie de l'agacer plus que de raison. Le médecin arriva enfin.

\- M. et Mme Castle ! Veuillez-me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Le docteur Addison Montgomery s'installa derrière son bureau indiquant au couple de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils situés devant. La femme aux longs cheveux roux enfila ses lunettes puis pris le dossier de sa patiente. Kate se dit du médecin qu'elle aurait fait un bon maître du suspens dans les interrogatoires. Beckett avait l'impression que cette dernière prenait tout son temps. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort car Addison se demandait bien comment annoncer les résultats de l'IRM, sans perturber sa patiente qu'elle sentait déjà à vif. Connaissant l'historique médical de Katherine Castle, elle savait qu'il y aurait des répercussions sur son moral. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rompit cette attente qui avait trop durée.

\- Madame Castle ! J'ai tous vos résultats d'analyse et ils sont dans l'ensemble très satisfaisant. Vous avez recouvré la santé.

Castle se tourna vers Kate avec un petit sourire comme pour lui dire que le plus dur était derrière. Se focalisant sur l'aspect positif, Rick n'avait pas réalisé la subtilité de la phrase employée par le chirurgien obstétricien. Subtilité qui n'avait pas échappée à Kate, l'enquêtrice.

\- Dans l'ensemble ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Sur le plan de la fertilité, c'est beaucoup plus mitigé…

Pour Rick et Kate, c'était comme un coup de poignard dans leur bonheur en pleine reconstruction. Silencieux, ils attendaient la mine grave la suite du diagnostic.

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemin ! Vous souffrez d'endométriose de stade quatre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que...bulbutia Rick.

Le docteur Montgomery monopolisa la parole afin d'expliquer au couple ce qu'était cette maladie. Leur visage partait en déconfiture à mesure que le chirurgien parlait. Les larmes sur les joues de Katherine ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition.

\- Dans votre cas, compte tenu de l'invasion, je vous conseille fortement de vous faire opérer pour maximiser une chance de grossesse. Je peux faire cette opération si vous le souhaitez mais sachez que plus vous attendrez plus cela sera compliquer de tout enlever.

\- Votre endométriose ne laisse guère le choix ! Si vous voulez avoir des enfants un jour, vous devrez passer par une procréation assistée.

L'écrivain rompit le silence encore sous le choc de toutes ces informations.

\- Mais, notre enfant.., il a été conçu naturellement, je ne comprends pas..je

\- Ça arrive, mais cela reste exceptionnel. Dans de nombreux cas, suivant le degré de la maladie, l'endométriose provoque une fausse couche avant le terme autour des cinq premiers mois.

\- Déglutissant, il demanda, quelles sont les chances de réussite avec une PMA ?

\- Les mêmes que pour une fécondation naturelle quand l'endométriose ne vient pas perturber le processus.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Dans votre cas, un couple sur deux reste sur le carreau...

Rick digérait l'information en silence, une boule à la gorge quand Kate excédée, sortit de ses gonds.

\- C'est tout ! Vous avez fini ? siffla t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Restez assise s'il vous plaît ! Demanda le médecin.

\- Que je reste assise ! Vous venez de condamner tous mes espoirs d'une grossesse sans histoire et vous voulez que je reste calme.

\- VOUS NE TROUVEZ PAS QUE J'AI... QUE NOUS AVONS ASSEZ SOUFFERT !

Incapable d'aligner d'autres mots prise par ses sentiments, Beckett se précipita vers la porte pour sortir de cet endroit maudit.

\- Kate ATTENDS ! Cria Rick qui s'élança à sa suite.

Addisson resta assise impuissante face au désarroi de sa patiente. Elle savait ce qu'elle endurait car elle partageait la même souffrance.

Il est où le bonheur ?

1ère partie

Loft des Castle's, 20h08

Sous la douche, Kate n'avait pas entendu Castle pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Quand elle pivota pour couper le jet d'eau chaude, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Bon sang, Castle ! Tu es fou ! Tu veux ma mort ou une balle entre les deux yeux peut-être ? Prononça t-elle haletante essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et concernant la balle, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu prendre ta douche avec ton glock.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu mates ? Gronda Kate d'un air faussement choqué.

\- Quelques minutes...j'avoue être tombé sous le charme de la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Tu es si désirable, dit Rick d'une voix grave en prenant soin d'articuler lentement le dernier mot.

\- Tu parles, dit-elle en se dévalorisant.

Alors que Beckett se saisissait de sa serviette pour l'entourer autour de sa taille, l'écrivain s'approcha et déposa un baiser près du lob de son oreille gauche la faisant tressaillir. Les baisers suivants ne firent qu'élever la température corporelle de Kate et contracter de plaisir l'ensemble de son corps des muscles pelviens jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa poitrine plaquée contre le torse encore habillé de Rick. Il n'y avait pas eu une minute de répit lorsque les lèvres de Castle entreprirent la descente lente de la gorge de sa bien-aimée alternant sucions et mouvements de langue. Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus présents dans la bouche du capitaine du douzième qui succombait sans résistance aux assauts de cet apollon. Son corps maintenu par les mains fermes et viriles de son homme à la base de ses reins la firent fondre. L'ivresse n'était pas loin et la tête commencée à lui tourner. Puis un pas de côté, lui fit soudain perdre l'équilibre glissant malencontreusement sur le sol mouillé de la douche à l'italienne. Beckett se rattrapa non sans mal au mur et à Rick. Cette légère torsion provoqua une douleur dont elle se serait bien passée à l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant son ovaire droit.

\- Ça va ! S'enquit le romancier

\- Oui, juste une légère douleur.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque p…

\- Non, babe, désolé, ça m'a complètement coupé l'envie.

\- Ok, tant pis pour moi.

\- Je..

\- T'inquiètes, la rassura t-il

\- Je vais te laisser te sécher et je t'aiderai à choisir ta tenue de ce soir.

\- Comment tu…

\- J'ai fait un saut dans la chambre et j'ai vu tous tes vêtements étalés sur le lit.

\- J'ai pas réussi à choisir...marmonna t-elle

Son mari lui sourit et lui releva le menton

\- Y a rien de grave ! J'adore les essayages…

Castle allait sortir quand Beckett ajouta :

\- j'ai adoré !

\- Moi aussi.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il prit un dernier baiser à sa moitié et lui lança un regard aguicheur la déshabillant au passage de la tête au pied.

-Saleté de cerveau ! Maugréa t-elle une fois seule devant la glace où elle observait son visage encore rouge de désir.

Le couple avait repris possession du loft juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année après deux mois de travaux intensifs de réaménagement. Penser à la décoration les avait un peu sortis du marasme du début septembre dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Le gros du travail avait concerné la réorganisation de l'espace cuisine afin de ne laisser aucune traces ni souvenirs de la fusillade et de ses conséquences. Ces quinze jours avaient permis à Rick et Kate de retrouver peu à peu leurs marques et de fêter ce qui serait sûrement le dernier Noël en famille à cette adresse.

Le mois de mars leur semblait une bonne période pour faire paraître une annonce. Même si parmi les proches, personne n'avait trouvé à redire sur la légitimité de leur décision, le fait d'attendre trois mois leur donnait le temps de voir venir.

Kate sortit en peignoir et rejoignit son mari installé avec son ordinateur portable sur le plan de travail. Elle souriait en voyant son grand amour se dodeliner sur le tabouret au rythme de Mary Poppins et de la chanson Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious qu'il venait de lancer sur la chaîne hi-fi. Ce titre faisait partie de sa play-list spéciale bonne humeur qu'il mettait dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin où qu'il en avait envie tout simplement. Kate vint accompagner Castle au chant au moment du refrain.

\- C'est…

\- Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

\- …

\- Mais attention car il pourrait se faire qu'il change votre vie

\- Par exemple.

\- Oui

\- J'l'ai dit un soir à une fille que je fréquentais  
\- Et maintenant, elle est ma femme  
\- Oh, je ne le regrette pas, c'est une délicieuse créature,

…

Rick éclata de rire en regardant Kate mimait une fausse moue qui signifiait son doute quant au choix de son époux. Elle l'enlaça aussitôt et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je vous aime, monsieur Castle. Et si on allait choisir les sous-vêtements que je vais porter ce soir ?

\- Riche idée ! J'en fantasme d'avance…

Un bruit sonore ou plutôt la respiration mécanique de Dark Vador indiqua aux tourtereaux la réception d'un mail sur l'ordinateur de Rick. C'était Lanie.

\- Elle a le don de s'immiscer quand il ne le faut pas.., siffla Kate agacée dont le désir venait de s'envoler pour la seconde fois en vingt minutes.

Il est où le bonheur ?

2ème partie

\- Je lui répondrai plus tard, aujourd'hui c'est pas le jour.

\- Non ! J'aimerais lire ce qu'elle te dit. Je...le docteur Burke...enfin,...il est temps que j'essaie de passer outre, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est toi qui voit. Rien ne presse.

Flashback

 _Kate et Lanie ne se parlaient plus depuis le début octobre. La légiste était alors venue rendre visite à son amie dans le duplex rue Crosby. Kate était ravie de côtoyer à nouveau les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à papoter comme à chaque fois. Rick avait pris ses jambes à son cou pour les laisser entre fille. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, les rayons du soleil couchant venaient caresser les joues de Beckett mettant en lumière sa petite mine et son teint blême. Lanie donnait le change depuis son arrivée. Un sujet occupait toutes ses pensées. Mais voilà, il était extrêmement délicat à aborder compte tenu du contexte actuel. Malheureusement, après avoir reculait le plus possible l'échéance et maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle ne pouvait plus le cacher à sa meilleure amie même si cela faisait mal._

 _\- Sweety, j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important !_

 _-Waouh ! Quelle solennité dans ta voix ! Cela ne te ressemble pas._

 _\- Parce que c'est pas facile à dire, figure toi !_

 _\- Eh bien vas-y Lanie. On s'est toujours tout dit non !_

 _\- Ok, je…_

 _\- Je suis enceinte et je compte le garder !_

 _Le visage de Kate si enjouée quelques secondes auparavant tranchait avec le regard plein d'incompréhension qu'elle affichait maintenant à la suite de cette révélation._

 _-Non…, pas toi ! Dit-elle fébrile._

 _\- T'as pas pu me faire ça ! Pas là ! Pas en ce moment !_

 _Beckett se leva du canapé comme pour mettre de la distance avec son amie. Lanie rompa le silence._

 _\- Je suis navrée , ce n'était pas prémédité. Avec Javier, je.._

 _Kate restait bouche bée. Elle finit par hausser le ton._

 _\- ...mais j'hallucine là ! Javier est le père !_

 _\- Sweety, je…_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Siffla t-elle._

 _\- Et depuis quand ?_

 _-Lanie déglutit et c'est presque atone qu'elle répondit._

 _\- La soirée des Hamptons…_

 _\- De MIEUX EN MIEUX ! C'est le POMPOM !_

 _\- Vous venez nous remonter le moral et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est un enfant dans le dos !_

 _-...je ne sais pas quoi te dire...Je vais te laisser... je crois que j'ai fait assez de dégâts._

 _Kate pleurait et se sentait trahie. Elle balbutia,_

 _\- Des dégâts ! Fallait_ _y penser avant…_

 _\- Comment tu as pu avec tout ce que j'ai subi…_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Tu as raison, ...il est temps que tu partes !_

 _\- Je ne veux plus te voir, conclut l'enquêtrice la gorge nouée comme jamais._

 _Elle tourna le dos à la porte pour ne pas voir sa meilleure amie sortir en pleur. Elle attendit prostrée plusieurs minutes debout à fixer le néant. L'immobilité fit bientôt place à l'action. Elle attrapa de rage un coussin du canapé qu'elle envoya valser à l'autre bout du séjour avant de se laisser tomber lamentablement sur son assise. Elle enchaînait les revers du destin et elle n'en pouvait plus. Castle avait raison. Elle avait besoin d'une aide extérieure si elle voulait survivre à tout ça. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent. Rick vivait avec elle et l'idée de le perdre lui était insupportable._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Elle prit place face à l'ordinateur, inspira profondément et ouvrit le message électronique. Ce qu'elle y vit la toucha énormément. La fidélité de la légiste envers Kate malgré son attitude réchauffait son cœur et accentuait sa culpabilité. Kate comprenait qu'à trente ans passé sans relation durable, il était difficile de refuser ce cadeau du ciel quand celui-ci était désiré même si sa meilleure amie avait tout perdu dans le même laps de temps. Beckett comprenait mais n'était pas encore prête à la revoir elle et son ventre arrondi. Le parallèle avec sa situation antagoniste était trop douloureux pour l'instant. Chaque chose en son temps se disait-elle. Elle cliqua pour répondre en personne à ce message dont le contenu se voulait positif et plein d'espoir envers Rick et elle pour l'année à venir.

Lanie,

Merci pour tout l'amour que tu nous témoignes. Je n'ai pas été l'amie sur qui on peut compter ces derniers temps. Je m'emploie à le redevenir.

A bientôt,

Bises,

Kate.

PS : J'espère que Javier prend son rôle au sérieux. Rick tient aussi à te faire un bisou.

Puis Elle cliqua sur envoi.

Rick admirait sa femme d'un regard bienveillant.

\- C'est un petit pas pour l'homme, mais un grand pas pour toi !

\- Te fous pas de moi, tu veux !

\- Je ne me moque pas. Je suis extrêmement sérieux et fier de toi au contraire.

\- Tu avances et c'est le plus important.

Kate laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Castle qui se trouvait debout juste à côté.

\- A la vitesse d'un escargot j'ai l'impression, se lamenta t-elle.

\- La vitesse importe peu. Se reconstruire demande du temps et chacun avance à des rythmes différents, tantôt rapide, tantôt plus lent. Avoir conscience que l'on progresse aide aussi à se sentir mieux. C'est un cercle vertueux qui commence mon cœur.

\- On sent le psy derrière tes paroles.

\- Oui, et je partage son avis.

\- Ces séances me font le plus grand bien tout comme les tiennes avec ton thérapeute.

-…

\- pourquoi cette moue ma chérie ?

\- Eh bien...j'ai peur de me noyer dans le travail et de me, enfin de nous mettre de côté pour me protéger. Ça arrive vachement souvent ce genre de comportement et c'est ce que j'ai fait après la mort de ma mère...

\- Commence par reprendre. On verra au fur et à mesure.

La pendule du salon indiqua neuf heures moins le quart.

\- Il est temps de choisir ta tenue tu ne crois pas ?

Kate souriait

\- Tu as le droit de regarder mais pas de toucher ok !

\- A vos ordres capitaine !

\- Bien, alors ouvre bien les yeux…

Kate avança la première et laissa Rick à la traîne quand à mi-chemin, elle fit tomber son peignoir dévoilant ses formes harmonieuses. Se savant observée, elle en profita pour accentuer son déhanché pour faire monter la flamme.

\- Tu viens, ou tu comptes rester là à écrire !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Il l'avait rattrapé quand Beckett lui tapa sur la main devenue un peu trop entreprenante.

\- Hein, hein ! Pas touche, j'ai dit !

\- T'es dures là ! Pleurnicha l'écrivain.

\- On commence pas par le dessert. Et les bonnes manières monsieur !

\- On verra si tu es sages pendant le repas.

\- Okayy ! soupira de frustration le grand garçon capricieux.

\- Tu auras toute la soirée pour m'imaginer et ça c'est le meilleur stimulant…

Elle lui caressa la joue avec sa main et laissa glisser son index jusqu'à son menton sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Aller viens !

3ème partie

 _« Pour chaque question existe une réponse... »_

21h45,

Le four ronronnait depuis vingt minutes. Réchauffer les différents mets prévus ce soir demandait à ce qu'il soit à bonne température. Le Sauternes comme le champagne attendaient tranquillement au frais tandis que le Saint-émilion grand cru avait déjà pris place sur la table, sobre et élégante à l'image de la soirée que souhaitaient Rick et Kate. La nappe en coton blanc brodée recouvrait une table ronde au design moderne, mélange de bois et de verre d'un style aéré parfaitement adapté au nouveau séjour. Un chandelier en argent contenant une seule bougie se trouvait légèrement excentré par rapport aux deux assiettes en porcelaine blanche placées l'une en face de l'autre. Entre les verres en cristal trônait une magnifique composition florale d'un diamètre n'excédant pas dix centimètres et dont la pièce maîtresse était une rose d'un rouge écarlate. La domotique du loft nouvellement refaite permettait de faire varier l'intensité lumineuse de chaque pièce ainsi que sa couleur. Le séjour avait été plongé dans une ambiance jaune-orangé tamisée rappelant volontiers les tons chauds d'un feu de cheminée.

Castle se tenait debout près de la table, nerveux comme pour un premier rendez-vous. Il revenait de l'espace cuisine où il avait enfourné quelques amuses-bouches à base de pâte feuilleté en guise d'apéritif. Vêtu d'un pantalon de costume et de chaussures de ville noires, Il réajustait la manche de sa chemise violette à fines rayures lorsque Kate apparut dans le séjour.

\- Alors ? Fit Kate en tournant sur elle-même.

\- D'abord béa, Rick finit par retrouver ses esprits, ABSOLUMENT somptueuse !

\- Merci, dit Kate d'un air gêné à la manière d'une petite fille.

L'écrivain ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé devant l'attitude de sa femme qui le faisait craquer.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui utilise ce genre d'artifice.

\- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant... Tu n'as plus le monopole des expressions corporelles, la taquina t-il.

\- Approche, petit chaperon rouge que je te vois mieux.

\- Oui, Père-grand ! Je m'exécute.

Dire que Beckett resplendissait était un euphémisme. Elle avait enfilé cette ravissante robe noire qu'elle portait lors de l'anniversaire surprise qu'elle avait organisé pour son homme la première année de leur vie commune. Rick l'adorait car elle mettait en valeur la gorge de sa muse avec ses épaules nues. Elle avait fait un chignon à ses cheveux laissant sa nuque visible ainsi que son collier de très belle facture dont le maillage était particulièrement fin et raffiné. Devant, deux mèches entouraient son visage radieux. Un mascara léger et un trait de liner discret composaient avec un rouge à lèvre intense d'un rouge sensuel et glamour qui faisait fondre littéralement Rick. En effet, il n'avait pu détourner ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place à la table où l'écrivain, homme galant, l'avait aidée à s'installer.

Castle l'embrassa.

\- Je vous sert un verre de vin ou un cocktail maison ?

\- On va éviter les cocktails à la Nikki Heat pour commencer le repas ! J'ai envie de douceur donc j'opte pour le vin.

\- Sert moi le reste de vin italien d'hier. J'adore son goût fruitier.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres très Chère.

Kate soupirait d'aise devant cette décoration qui transformait le réveillon en dîner romantique. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas accordés ce genre de moment. Elle était là pour se détendre et oublier pour un instant au moins tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Castle réapparut avec la bouteille. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole mais c'était sans compter sur la réactivité de son époux.

\- Ne dit rien ! Je vais faire attention. Tu n'auras pas à m'épingler comme hier en voyant qu'il y en a autant dans le verre qu'à côté, s'empressa t-il de dire.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Sourit Beckett en faisant semblant de bouger le bras de son mari qui tenait la bouteille.

\- Tu cherches les embrouilles miss Castle! Attention, le sommelier pourrait se vexer…

\- pffff, tu parles, il m'adore trop pour ça.

\- Mouais, peut-être…

Tous les deux se toisaient du regard amoureusement, un sourire malicieux au bout des lèvres.

\- Tu vas rester debout comme ça toute la soirée où tu comptes me nourrir ?

\- Euh, ...te nourrir, c'est bien aussi !

Les petits fours étaient chauds et Rick les posa sur la table non s'en se servir un verre de cognac au passage.

\- A quoi veux-tu trinquer ? Demanda Beckett

\- A nous !

\- A nous alors !

Les deux verres s'entrechoquèrent sans que mari et femme ne se lâche du regard. La soirée s'annonçait bonne.

23h50

Le repas était bien avancé. Il ne restait plus à notre couple qu'à déguster le dessert qu'ils se réservaient après les douze coups de minuit ainsi que le champagne qui venait d'être transvasé du frigo dans un sot à glaçon placé sur la table basse à côté du canapé où ils se trouvaient. Rick et Kate regardaient une émission de variété spéciale réveillon de façon distraite alternant visionnages et discussions. Ce genre de show avait l'avantage d'être facilement stoppé une fois minuit passé. Kate était encore en train de rire suite au passage d'un imitateur qui était vraiment à mourir. Il avait enchaîné les situations plus surréalistes les unes que les autres avec une telle fluidité que tout se buvait comme du petit lait. Obama, Clinton, Schwarzenegger, Stallone, etc... tout le monde y était passé dans un rôle plutôt à contre-emploi bien entendu.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre ?

\- Oui oui, je crois que le vin n'aide pas trop non plus.

\- J'aime quand tu lâches prise !

\- Moi aussi.

Kate fermait les yeux blottie confortablement dans les bras de Rick qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Au fait, tu voulais me parler de quelques chose d'important tout à l'heure ! Renchérit l'écrivain.

\- Oui, fit Kate hésitante.

\- Voilà, je ...enfin j'ai envie de me remettre à la peinture. Tu te souviens, mon psy m'a fait comprendre que je devais me créer un espace personnel.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Eh bien, je crois que la peinture pourrait m'y aider. T'en penses quoi ?

\- C'est…

\- Tu trouves ça nul hein ?

\- Non pas du tout ! En fait, je suis surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais peindre et que tu avais déjà fait ça avant.

\- C'est une activité de mon passé, avant la mort de ma mère. J'ai gardé le goût pour l'art, mais j'avoue avoir bazardé toutes ces choses que je faisais avant. C'était trop douloureux…

\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas en train de te juger là.

\- Je trouve ça génial au contraire ! Si tu as besoin d'un modèle vivant, je serai ravi de poser. On pourrait faire comme dans Titanic…

\- Castle ! Tu te vois nu avec un gros cailloux autour du cou ?…

\- Euh, non, soupira t-il.

\- On en est pas là encore de toute façon, sourit Beckett.

\- J'ai commencé un peu à éplucher les cours collectifs pour adulte. La section des beaux-arts de la faculté me plaît mais j'ai pas vraiment les horaires adéquats et c'est fermé le week-end.

\- Tu vas trouver, j'en suis certain. Sinon, je pourrais…

\- NON ! Je veux trouver par moi-même. Cela fait partie du processus.

\- Ok ! Je ne m'en mêle pas.

Une pub qui passait sur l'écran de télévision accapara le regard du capitaine. Kate était pensive tout à coup. Son sourire avait disparu en un clin d'œil. La pub concernait les femmes enceintes. Ces passages du rire aux larmes étaient encore fréquents et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Elle s'était mise à imaginer ce qu'aurait était ce réveillon si rien n'avait eu lieu. Elle s'en voulait d'y réfléchir maintenant à quelques minutes de minuit.

\- Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Rick inquiet.

\- Je … je suis désolé. Ma foutue caboche m'entraîne là où je ne voulais pas aller.

Il lui prit la main. Après quelques instants de silence, elle réussit à poursuivre la conversation la boule au ventre.

\- Il est où le bonheur ? Demanda t-elle abruptement.

\- J'ai parfois le sentiment qu'il ne met pas destiné. J'arrête pas d'avoir de nombreuses idées négatives et de l'amertume. Je n'arrive pas à faire la paix avec mon corps...je me sens minable et j'ai peur pour nous...que tu te lasses.

\- Je…

\- Stop ! L'interrompit le romancier.

\- Prend le temps et regarde le chemin parcouru depuis mai. Tu es là et tu te bats, c'est ça l'important. Pour chaque question existe une réponse et le cheminement pour la trouver et tout aussi important.

\- Et inutile de t'accabler pour rien. Je suis patient. Tu as déjà oublié ! J'ai attendu quatre ans. Maintenant que tu es ma femme, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer.

Kate retrouvait bonne mine. Rick avait vraiment un don pour lui remonter le moral. Il poursuivit.

\- Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, le bonheur est partout où tu décides qu'il sera. Il est propre à chacun et la façon d'y parvenir et tout aussi singulière. L'introspection que tu as entreprise est un très bon début je pense. Bientôt, tu seras pleinement heureuse et légère. Ce jour là, le bourgeon qui est resté fermé depuis tes dix-neuf ans s'ouvrira aux yeux de tous et laissera place à une magnifique fleur.

\- Tout est là en toi et tu peux compter sur moi pour y arriver, always.

\- Je t'aime ! Kate ne voyait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Minuit !

Rick et Kate n'avaient pas attendu la fin du compte à rebours pour s'embrasser et s'enlacer fougueusement. Rien ne viendrait gâcher cette montée de désir qui les habitait tout à coup. L'année commençait chaudement et de la meilleure des manières.


End file.
